Lexx's Revenge
by CraigT
Summary: Tired of his twin brother disregarding his feelings, Lexx decides to get revenge. But will his plan backfire in a big way? *Contains Spanking*
1. Chapter 1

In a household of eleven boys and two exhausted, overworked parents, corporal punishment was not uncommon. The Louds took no pleasure in disciplining their children this way, but they felt it was the most practical option available to them. At any given moment in the Loud house, whether it was Lynn throwing a ball indoors or Levi getting too reckless with his science experiments, at least one of the siblings was bound to find themselves with a sore butt. An open hand was the most common method, with other implements being reserved for more serious offenses. Tonight would prove to be one of those instances.

With so many conflicting personalities having to coexist under one roof, fights naturally occurred quite often. On this particular day, Lexx was annoyed even more than usual with his twin brother, Leif. The two of them sharing a room proved to lead to a series of unmitigated disasters. Today, Leif's blatant disregard for his brother's pageant trophies reached a new height when he casually tossed his dirty jacket on top of their display shelf after coming in from a long day of muddy escapades in the backyard. When Lexx came back to the room after a shower, he saw the result of his brother's reckless transgression. His once spotless trophies were now dripping with mud from the dirty outerwear. Leif casually lounged on the bed next to them, showing no sign that he was even aware of what he had done.

Lexx didn't say a word, preferring not to lower himself to lashing out in raw anger. Instead, he allowed the feeling to fester and fuel his desire for revenge. This perhaps made him the most conniving of all the home's residents. He knew that since Leif was known to tinker with the plumbing of the upstairs bathroom, if a terrible misfortune were to befall the toilet, all blame would automatically be placed on him. Lexx knew nothing of the intricacies of plumbing, but he figured it wouldn't be all too difficult to cause some damage. Without saying a word to the careless boy next to him, he exited the room and went to speak to Levi, figuring if anyone would be able to provide him with the necessary tools, it would be him.

"Hey Levi," he said, cracking the door open. "Can I come in for a sec."

"Lexx! Don't startle me like that. You know what happened last time…"

"Yeah…," his voice trailed off. "Sorry about that by the way. But I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What is it? I'm very busy. Whatever it is better be worth my time."

"You wouldn't happen to have any…uh, waterproof explosives or anything, would you?"

"Well of course I do," Levi replied, a hint of arrogance in his voice. "But what could you possibly want with something like that?"

"It's for…science."

"…Sure." He rolled his eyes. "But you're going to get us both in trouble if you misuse them, which I'm sure you will."

"That's not going to be a problem," Lexx assured him. "Besides, I promise I won't tell anyone where I got them. Please, Levi."

Levi sighed and stood from his seat, opening a drawer under his chemistry table. "Here. The fuse is coated in nitrocellulose…"

Lexx gave him a blank stare.

Levi sighed. "Waterproof…stuff."

"That's all I need to hear," he said, eagerly walking up to his brother and reaching his hand out.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Levi said sternly, reluctantly handing over the firecracker.

"Oh, _I _won't be doing anything."

"Mhm… Now run along, I have to get back to my work."

Lexx nodded and left the room, a wide grin on his face.

Before making his way to the bathroom, he made a quick stop in his room to grab the lighter he used for his scented candles.

"Hey Lexx, have you seen my jacket laying around anywhere?"

He stood in silent disbelief for a moment before responding. "I don't know, Leif. Maybe you shouldn't just carelessly throw your things around. You could save yourself a lot of trouble that way."

"What's _your _problem," Leif said, raising his eyes from a copy of _Monster Truck Weekly_. "Oh, there it is."

He jumped up from the bed and grabbed his jacket from Lexx's shelf. "Your trophies are looking a bit shabby, dude. You might want to clean them or something."

Lexx only stood there, trying to will his face from turning a deep red. "Oh, how careless of me. I really should work on taking better care of my things."

"Yeah," Leif responded nonchalantly, plopping back down on the bed and returning to his magazine. "You do that."

With that, Lexx made a quick exit and made his way to the restroom. He removed the lighter and explosive from his pocket and looked at them for a moment, contemplating if it was worth the risk. He figured his parents would believe their sweet, loveable prince over his filthy, reckless, brother, but still the thought of getting caught terrified him. However, his desire for revenge prevailed over his fears as he sparked the lighter and lit the fuse. Realizing he had only a few seconds, he dropped the firecracker in the toilet, flushed, and sprinted from the scene of the crime as fast as he could.

As soon as he made it back to the hallway, he heard the explosion. It was much louder than he was expecting, and he knew he had a very small window of time to get away before everyone came to investigate. He rushed back to his room, thinking it would be the safest place to be.

"Lexx, what _was_ that?! It sounded like an explosion."

"I don't know Leif," he replied, trying to conceal the fact he was out of breath. "I was just downstairs getting some cleaning supplies for my trophies when I heard it. I came back up to make sure you were ok."

"Well yeah, I'm fine. But we should probably go check it out."

Lexx reluctantly followed his brother out to the hallway where they were greeted by the rest of their siblings who also came out of their rooms to investigate the source of the sound. Levi was standing toward the back of the crowd. He quickly met Lexx's gaze, staring him down with an odd look of confusion, terror, and rage.

Everyone else was talking amongst themselves as their parents made their way up the stairs.

"What was that noise?" their mother exclaimed. "Is everyone alright?"

As she made sure everyone was accounted for, their father broke through the horde of boys to get to the bathroom door. When he finally opened it, we was left speechless by what he found.

"Oh my God!" their mother screamed when she peered in. "What the hell happened?"

Everyone remained in a state of shocked silence. The bottom of the toilet bowl was completely shattered, broken pipes spraying water onto the floor.

"Somebody better tell me what happened right now!" their father shouted. "Leif, were you screwing around with the toilet again?'

"No, Dad, I swear! I was outside all day and went right to my room after coming in. Tell them, Lexx."

"I don't know, Leif… I could've sworn I heard you tinkering around in there earlier…"

"What? Come on, dude. You know that's not true…"

"Well somebody better fess up right now," their father said, his anger not ceasing. "Do you have any idea how much this is gonna cost to replace? I hope whoever did it has a lot of money saved up... and doesn't plan on sitting for quite a while."

The kids remained silent and exchanged nervous glances with each other before Leif finally spoke up again.

"It was probably Levi," he said. "You guys know it's always his fault when something blows up. He's the only one who knows how to do that anyway."

Their mother exchanged a look with her husband. "He's got a point honey. I don't think Leif could cause this kind of damage."

He thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Levi, we've told you time and time again to be more careful with your experiments. And now you've caused severe damage, and the consequences are going to be severe." He marched over and grabbed his son's arm.

"It was Lexx!" he blurted out before his father could drag him away. "He got the firecracker from me, but he promised he wouldn't do anything bad with it. I was just trying to help him with his scientific interest. I swear!"

Their father turned his gaze toward Lexx. "Is this true?"

Lexx only stood there, stunned by Levi's betrayal. He stumbled as he tried to find the right words. "I…no,…I mean…"

"Yeah…," Leif spoke up. "You came running back into the room right after the explosion… And then you tried to frame me!"

"No!" Lexx shouted defensively. "I was downstairs getting cleaning supplies from the kitchen when I heard it!"

"Lexx, your father and I were in the kitchen when we heard it," their mother interjected. "We would've seen you down there with us."

"I…well…"

"Enough!" their father yelled. "Tell the truth, Lexx. It's only going to get worse if you don't."

Lexx's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as his mind rushed. "I…"

"Now!"

"Well if Leif would show more respect for me, this never would've happened!" he blurted out. "He left his filthy jacket on my trophies and got mud all over them. He knows how much they mean to me, but he just doesn't care! He deserves to be punished for that!"

"So you destroyed the bathroom and tried to frame your brother for it. That's what you just told me."

"…"

"Exactly," his father said, letting go of Levi's arm and walking over to him. Without hesitation, he grabbed Lexx's arm and yanked him toward the parents' bedroom. "We're going to make sure this never happens again."

Lexx remained silent as he struggled to keep up with his father's pace, practically being dragged behind him. He didn't speak up until they entered the room and the door was closed behind them.

"Dad, please! I know it was wrong to try to get Leif in trouble, but he doesn't care about me or my feelings. I promise I'll do whatever I can to pay for the bathroom. Just…please."

"If you know it was wrong, then you'll understand why you're being punished," his father said, not offering any sympathy. "There's no way you're talking yourself out of this."

He grabbed a pillow and placed it near the middle of the mattress. "Now drop your pants and get on the bed."

Lexx knew what was coming. While he was no stranger to getting his bare butt tanned, he was used to his father first sitting down and instructing him to get over his lap. Being told to lay down met only one thing. It wasn't his father's hand he was about to be chastised with. He only stood there petrified as his dad turned his back to retrieve something from the closet.

"…Dad, plea-"

"Lexx, if I turn around and don't see your butt over that pillow, I'm getting the cane! I promise you'll wish you would've listened then!"

Lexx immediately stopped arguing and unzipped his pants. The cane was by far the most feared implement in the house and reserved only for the most serious of cases. Lexx had only seen it in action once after his older brother Luke used drugs at a concert and was brought home by the police. Their father made all of his siblings watch the punishment as a warning of what would happen if any of them were caught with illicit substances. Lexx knew just from witnessing that one incident that the cane was something he never wanted to experience.

Tears already pooling in his eyes, Lexx got his pants off and climbed on the bed, laying over the pillow so that it raised his butt in just the right position for a thrashing. He turned his head to see his father exit the closet, a thick leather belt in his hand. Lexx couldn't stop himself from letting out a whimper at the sight of it.

"Underwear too, Lex," his father ordered, his voice remaining as stern as ever.

Lexx sniffled as he reached back and pulled his underwear down, leaving his cheeks completely exposed. He knew they were about to be at the mercy of a man whose home had just been severely damaged, and the thought horrified him. A hand spanking was bad enough, but the belt was on a whole other level. He grabbed one of the pillows near the top of the bed and hugged it tight.

"Now Lexx, you know what you did wrong," his father said, standing at the side of the bed. "If you have an issue with something Leif does, you need to learn to work it out with him. You don't try to get him in trouble and you certainly don't destroy your family's house to do it."

Lexx's eyes widened in fear as he watched his father raise the belt. As soon as he turned his head to bury his face in the pillow, he felt the belt crack hard across his butt. The sudden, intense pain caused him to let out a scream, which was luckily muffled by the pillow. By the time the second strike came, he was sobbing uncontrollably. His father showed no leniency as he repeatedly lashed the belt across his son's butt, making sure to cover the entire area. The pain became increasingly unbearable each time the leather made contact with his exposed skin.

His father showed no sign of letting up, continuing to whip the boy's welted, crimson red cheeks. The pain was made significantly worse each time the belt hit the same spots, reaching levels of excruciating intensity Lexx had never before experienced. The pillow did little to soften the sound of his sobbing now, but he was no longer concerned about the others hearing him. The only thing he wanted was for the spanking to be over.

Just when he thought he truly couldn't handle the pain anymore, the lashes stopped coming. His father tossed the belt onto the bed and took a step toward the door.

"I'll come back once you calm down," he said, speaking loudly enough so Lexx could hear him over his crying. "You just lay there for a while and think about what happened here."

As soon as he heard the bedroom door open and close, Lexx's hands flew back to try to bring some relief to his burning cheeks. However, he found that rubbing brought little relief. He returned to hugging the pillow and tried to focus on getting his sobbing under control. While the pain was still agonizing, he eventually managed to calm himself down and relax his breathing, only letting out the occasional whimper or hiccup.

He figured an hour must have passed before his father returned to the room. As it was now getting rather late into the night, Lexx was instructed to return to his bedroom and expect a discussion in the morning. He slowly got up from the bed and pulled his underwear up, but only enough to cover the front as his butt was still far too sore to make contact with the fabric. He made his way into the dark hallway and then to his bedroom door. Being as quiet as possible, he cracked it open and slipped inside.

He was relieved to see that Leif was already asleep. He carefully crawled into bed and laid on his stomach, covering himself with the blanket. Nuzzling his head into the pillow, it wasn't long before he fell asleep, bringing an end to a rather terrible day.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun lit up the twins' bedroom as Lexx slowly opened his eyes. The intense pain from the night before had mostly subsided, but a dull, achy pain remained. He knew it would be at least a few days before he would be able to sit comfortably. He reached back to rub his cheeks as the dread of having to go out and face his family began to set in.

As he lay in bed, he heard the door open. He turned to see his brother Leif standing in the doorway, a somber, nervous look on his face and a white bottle in his hand.

"Hey bro," he said softly, closing the door behind him. "I, uhh…" He motioned to the trophy stand. "I cleaned your trophies for you."

Lexx turned his head to see his trophies in pristine condition.

"Even after I tried to frame you for destroying the bathroom? You didn't have to do that, Leif."

"I've been thinking about everything, and I really can't blame you. You're right that I should try to be more careful with your things. The things we like are pretty different, but you're still my brother."

Lexx remained silent for a moment, surprised by his brother's sudden change of heart. "What has you saying that all of a sudden? I thought you'd be enraged that I tried to get you in trouble."

"Like I said, I can't blame you for being mad at me yesterday. I'd be pretty upset too if someone was so thoughtless toward me. And I don't think you deserved to get in _that _much trouble. It sounded pretty bad…"

"You heard it?" he asked, his face turning red. Although he figured the incident must have been fairly audible, he was embarrassed to think that his siblings could hear the belt thrashing against his butt and his cries of pain throughout the house.

Leif nodded. "The belt is pretty loud, dude. And dad must have been hitting you really hard. Not to mention the sounds you were making. But don't be embarrassed, Lexx. We know the belt hurts a lot. Nobody can make fun of you for that."

"Thanks, Leif," he muttered. "I'm sorry I tried to get you in trouble."

"And I'm sorry I got your trophies dirty. I promise I'm going to be more careful from now on."

Leif walked over and sat on the side of the bed next to his brother. "I got this lotion for you, too. It's supposed to help with pain. I could put some on for you if you want."

Lexx was a bit embarrassed by the idea of his brother rubbing lotion on his butt, but the lingering pain and desire for relief was enough to overpower these feelings.

"You really wouldn't mind?" he asked. "You wouldn't feel weird doing that?"

Leif shook his head and rubbed Lexx's shoulder before slowly pulling the blanket down. "You're my twin brother, Lexx. Helping you feel better isn't weird. Besides, we've been sharing a room our whole lives. Don't act like we haven't seen each other naked before."

This got a small smile and snicker from Lexx.

"There ya go," Leif said. "You can always count on your bro to make you feel better."

He pulled the blanket the rest of the way down, allowing him to see the harsh result of Lexx's spanking. "Damn dude," he said. "It looks like dad was way too hard on you. I really don't think you deserved this."

"I'm just glad it's over and that you forgive me," Lexx replied.

"Of course, dude. Now let's get this taken care of so you can feel better."

He squeezed some of the lotion onto his hand. Being as gentle as he could, he began lightly rubbing it onto Lexx's butt. Lexx grimaced from the initial contact, but quickly relaxed as the feeling became more soothing.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Leif asked.

Lexx shook his head. "No, it actually feels really good. Thanks again for doing this for me, dude."

"It's really the least I could do," he said, moving his hand to the other cheek. "I'm just glad the lotion helps."

Lexx rested his eyes as Leif gingerly rubbed the lotion on his tender skin, causing much of the pain he had woken up with to wash away. Any awkward feelings he had about his brother rubbing lotion on him went away as well, as he realized he really had no need to be embarrassed. He appreciated the fact they could be so comfortable doing this with each other and found that it only further increased their bond.

"You feeling better now, dude?"

Lexx nodded and turned his head to look at him. "It really helped, Leif. Thank you."

Leif set the bottle of lotion on the nightstand and sat down on the side of the bed next to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know we fight a lot and stuff, but you're my brother," he said, leaning down to kiss Lexx on the forehead. "And I love you."

Lexx couldn't stop his face from lighting up and turning red. He never had this kind of conversation with his brother before, and while it was something he certainly wasn't used to, he found that it made him feel pretty amazing.

"I love you too, Leif."

Leif pulled the blanket back up, covering Lexx up to his shoulders, and laid down beside him. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed him on the forehead again.

"We can lay here and rest a little longer, and then we can go downstairs and get breakfast. I know you're nervous about facing everyone, but we can just act like nothing happened. Mom and dad should've had some time to calm down, so I think everything will be ok."

Lexx put an arm around Leif and nuzzled his head on his shoulder. "I sure hope so."

"And I'll defend you if it gets heated. But like I said, it's not like them to stay mad for too long."

"Thanks Leif… I'm really happy you're my brother."

Leif blushed. "Don't get _too _sappy on me now."

"Sorry," Lexx chuckled.

"But between you and me," Leif smiled. "I'm really happy you're my brother, too."


End file.
